


when i say you i mean you

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends who love each other a lot but like in a non-platonic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: She does this a lot. He's noticed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> show me wheres the lie.

She does this a lot, he's noticed.

Some live or die situation that they narrowly manage to escape, in which Raven figures out a way to save the day with that brilliant mind of hers, and the first thing he does is grab for the walkie and send a message, hoping it doesn't go out into the void.

It's always “Raven, are you okay?”

(He does this a lot, he's noticed.)

She always responds with, “We're fine.”

Like she doesn't hear her name in his mouth, doesn't compute that he _could_ possibly _just_ mean her. 

Because Raven Reyes would die for her people, but she wouldn't expect them to do the same for her. Because when have they, as a whole, looked out for her enough to give her reasons to think it?

He tries, not out of guilt, but because it's Raven and it's hard for him to pretend he doesn't care intensely about her, specifically. He tries, but she has more practice in ignoring the telling signs that someone cares for her now.

Maybe she's spent too many years hearing how she wasn't good enough. Seen it too often, too. Finn forgot her in ten days for Clarke. Clarke forgets that most plans to save their asses comes from Raven, acts like a dick or a dictator, and okay -- the pain and the grief are factors, they're normal, but Bellamy knows she could do better 

So could he. (So he told her he doesn't care and she believed him. He told her everything about Aurora, and O, and she still believes he doesn't care.) 

People are taking it it for granted, that Raven will swallow her tears and build herself a brace and move on, save the day again and again, no gratitude needed, you're my people after all, we're fine.

But that's not what he asked. 

There's been a scuffle with the Grounders, a rebel faction that's out to get them, and it was Raven they took. (She can't run. He thinks she'll torture herself over that a few months, but like hell is he letting her.) 

The rescue team is lead by Bellamy, after he fought to convince Abby and Kane that they don't just give up on their people, especially not the one who never gives up on them. He sends the scouts up ahead, handles the perimeter guards, and by the time he steps into the cave, she's been freed already. So he asks.

“Raven,” he exhales, relieved to see her mostly unharmed, enraged to see the signs of struggle on her skin. “Are you okay?”

She is looking at her own wrists, rubbing the soreness out of them. “Yeah, we're good.”

He can't.

He crosses over, drops to his knees in front of her, and covers her hands with his very gently, because he sees how small she is right now.

“I see they're fin, Raven, I'm asking you. Are _you_ okay?”

She meets his eyes with a look of surprise. Maybe, he hopes, she's finally remembered someone does care about her, specifically. Maybe she can finally see. She's always seen right through him, why lose hope with this? 

Her gaze softens, then falls to their hands again. Quietly, she leans forward until her forehead presses against his shoulder, and only there, hidden from view, she shakes her head no. 

He curls one hand over the nape of her neck, tenderly. “It's okay. I've got you.” 

She nods, and lets him catch her fall again. 

The walk back home is quiet, with Raven in his arms, riding piggyback. Somewhere, when they're almost there, he feels her kiss his neck, murmuring a thank you, before she falls asleep. 

But it's okay. He's got her. 


End file.
